Lonely Devil Boy
by Shadow-of-a-Wolf
Summary: What if Dante never met any of the ladies he’s met through his adventures? The only people he ever met were his brother Vergil and the couple Nero and Kyrie. Just how would that affect the normally energetic and cocky son of Sparda? Let’s find out!


Well I don't own DMC, any of the couples and I don't even own the wall! (read and find out) so please don't sue me. Only thing you'll get is possible a penny if your lucky.

Lonely Devil Boy

Another day meant another mission for the devil hunter Dante. This time it was to go and check out a disturbance at the local cemetery. Dante awoke to the sound of cars outside his shop. Their horns honking as some of the drivers cursed one another for their lousy driving skills. He quietly thought to himself how it would feel to wake up to the sound of a woman. Any type of woman, but he quickly diminished the thought. It is easier to ask for angels to sing outside his window than for a woman's sweet voice. The office echoed the quiet storm that was brewing in his mind. He took a shower and got dressed for his busy night at the cemetery. Then as he lend back in his chair he looked at his pizza box that still held four slices. Dante sighed Vergil was in Hell thanks to Mundus and as for the happy couple they were restoring peace to their land. They were also planning for a wedding in a couple months to kick things off. Dante decided to clear his head with a walk around town.

He grabbed a slice of pizza as he left out the door and started walking aimlessly. He passed bystanders with his head down until he walked right into a couple holding hands. He apologized and quickly left. "Everywhere you look somebody's got someone to hold" The devil hunter mumbled under his breath. Then he walked into a young rocker couple. He apologized again for not looking, but as he walked by he heard a song coming from their headphones It was the song "Bittersweet Symphony" Dante's mind was trying to shut the music out as each lyric was a prick to his heart. Dante slightly stumbled as he walked to focus on his mental stability to focus on his physical. Then he saw a young black couple walk by with the song "Mr. Lonely" playing as they shared earphones. Dante stopped and thought "What kind of cruel joke is this?" "Did God get bored or was this the work of some devil?" And then he saw them sitting across the street on a bench. It was an elderly couple enjoy the beautiful day with each other. Then Dante's mind began to question everything. I'll never have someone to grown old with seeing as I'm not a normal human. Even if I find my fated love, I'll only lose them as the years go by." Dante's thoughts were interrupted as a police officer tapped him on the shoulder. The officer spoke "Excuse me sir, you've been standing here for a few hours and it's already getting dark. Shouldn't you be on your way home, bet your wife or girlfriend is really worried about you?"

Dante turned to face the unknown cop who had stopped his train of thought. He came face to face with a raven haired woman whose mismatched eyes intrigued and enchanted him. Dante pulled himself together and said "Sorry lady, just getting ready to go to work that's all." With that the cop let him go and he made his way to the cemetery. He traveled with his usual ladies Ebony and Ivory with Rebellion on his back in his guitar case. As he got to the cemetery the demons had just started showing up. "Well" Dante said "Time to get this party started." With that he started blasting away at the demons with Ebony and Ivory. Since these demons weren't giving him much of a work out, he decided to let his mind wander. "Hell even if I were to find a woman for me, I doubt they'd stick around after they see a couple demons come out of hell and try to kill me." "Besides how this is for a line, hi names Dante, I enjoy rock music, strawberry sundaes and I fight demons on a regular bases." With each sound of his guns and wave of Rebellion, Dante sunk more into a state of loneliness. "This is just so freaking unfair!" he yelled. "I'll be alone dealing with demons the rest of my life. I mean come on even Dad was able to find love, even though back then the idea of demons was more believable. These days a girl will probably spray me with mace and call the cops." Dante grew more and more mixed emotions of anger and sadness because of his situation.

He made sure these demons felt every bit of it as he did. After the last devil had been cut in half and turned to dust. Dante rested by a tombstone with the figure of a female angel on it. Next to that tombstone was a wall that had been caked with blood and riddled with bullets. This messy aftermath of the battle did more than show the brutality Dante had used that night. It also screamed out his inner most thoughts about himself. For at the right angle the wall revealed a message through blood and bullet holes "Lonely Devil Boy". So there Dante sat underneath the tombstone which was underneath the message Dante had unnoticeably created. Then amidst the silence growls were made by unseen demons. Dante stood up and sighed at his long night. "And so the dance begins again" he thought to himself.

Lonely Devil Boy


End file.
